Internet usage levels have risen dramatically over the last decade raising the demand for technical, vital, personal and even trivial information. With the rise of the Internet, almost all modern communication devices have access to number of databases. With such vast amounts of data available on the Internet, it is increasingly becoming difficult to decipher or recognize relevant information from results displayed in purely textual formats.
Patent searches have become subject of significant interest because of the increasing number of patents filed per year. Traditionally, patent search engines including USPTO and third party search engines return search queries in a text format only. The patents that match the search criteria the most are displayed at the top. For some search engines, the patents with most number of hits (views) are displayed at the top. Though the search engines retrieve relevant information most of the time, the results are text based. The user does not an option but to manually go through all the text results.
An embodiment of the disclosed graphical display of search queries eliminates any need for the user to go through all the text based results and improving the rate at which the hundreds of search pages can be analyzed in few graphs.